Talk:The Jew
You guys who run this website are racist idiots. You may think of it as harmless fun, and if you do, you're stupid as people read this sort of site and take it seriously. If on the other hand, you feel strongly about articles which blame Jews and Atheists for all war, and blatently demonises Jews (if you believe in the Jewish conspiracy then you are deluded) then I can only pity your stupidity. Feel free to respond to me, I look forward to reading what you stupid/ evil/ warped idiots think. :I take it you have never heard of Mel Gibson?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:53, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Of course I have and I know about his racist rantings. What's your point? :I pity people who read this site and believe it's serious. I also pity people who watch and believe everything that comes out of $cientology and any other cult. I wonder if the people who read this site and believe it's serious don't already believe that before reading this site. :Wikiality.com is satire. The humor is not as obvious as something like physical comedy. When a satirist says something about Jews it is not to poke fun at Jews, but rather the people who seriously hate Jews. When a satirist says Jews are behind all the world's wars (or some other lame insult) is it to show how lame the people who really believe Jews are behind all the world's wars actually are. :From Malaspina College: "...satire is "A composition in verse or prose holding up vice or folly to ridicule or lampooning individuals. . . . The use of ridicule, irony, sarcasm, etc., in speech or writing for the ostensible purpose of exposing and discourage vice or folly."(...) If we see someone or some group acting in a way we think is morally unacceptable and we wish to correct such behaviour, we have a number of options. We can try to force them to change their ways (through threats of punishment); we can deliver stern moral lectures, seeking to persuade them to change their ways; we can try the Socratic approach of engaging them in a conversation which probes the roots of their beliefs; or, alternatively, we can encourage everyone to see them as ridiculous, to laugh at them, to render them objects of scorn for the group. In doing so we will probably have at least two purposes in mind: first, to effect some changes in the behaviour of the target (so that he or she reforms) and, second, to encourage others not to behave in such a manner. (Emphasis added) :Hope this helps.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:31, 11 February 2007 (UTC) OK fair enough. It's just there are plenty of people out there who do believe in that sort of thing, and would read this site and (like I did) take it seriously. When there are still people out there who want to kill off my religion, would you excuse me for not finding it funny? In my personal opinion, it is far too easy for let's just say "dangerous" ideas to be spread via the internet and so I'm not in favour of any sites which look at them as just a bit of harmless fun - but that's just my opinion. ::I understand and am aware of the pervasive anti-semitism (and other forms of prejudices) on the internets and IRL. I hope that Wikiality.com becomes a site that helps people appreciate satire. By adding certain pages to a "watch" feature, Wikia has the ability to contact people by email if certain pages are edited. There are many people who edit only certain pages, after receiving one of those emails. I hope you can help us watch pages and prevent them from going too far. Thank you for your comments.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:51, 12 February 2007 (UTC)